Mixed Crushes :D )
by xoBESTFRIENDSxo
Summary: EVERYONE has a crush on someone in Webster High. OCxOC.. OCxOC... FletcherXOlivia... and some AngusXChyna


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTERS!  
Authors Note: Kaity, Brad, Michael and I are going to be in this if you want to be in the next chapter, tell it to me in the reviews or PM me. Oh, Kaity I don't know what talent you would want, so GUESS WHAT? You get... ALL OF THEM :) (: (I only get 1 though, I don't know why though, I wrote this.) Nevermind, WE BOTH GET ALL THE TALENTS.. :) (: remember, tell me in the reviews or PM me if you want to be in the next chapter.

(PRE-SHOW)

Bella (Kaity) - Who's the pairings?  
Lizzi (me)- Folive (Fletcher/Olive) Angyna (Angus/Chyna) Kiesley (Kieth/Paisley) Camexi (Cameron/Lexi) Brella (Brad/Bella) Michzzi (Michael/Lizzi)  
Fletcher- That's alot of pairings. :(  
Olive- Why are you sad? Not that I'm NOT happy.  
Chyna- I'd like to know too.  
Angus-Me three, because my woman said she did.  
Fletcher-Well Thumbelina I mean Lizzi here put Angus and Chyna together and Auughlive and I together. Not Chyna and I.  
Olive-You do relize you said my name "Auughlive" did you cough? It's Olive NOT Auughlive.  
Chyna-We make a love rectangle! Michael likes Lizzi, Lizzi likes Fletcher, Fletcher likes me, I like Auuuu *while sneezing says ungus*, Angus likes Olive, Olive likes Brad, Brad likes Bella, and Bella likes Michael. Bella-Yeah! But now Michael knows I like him. :(  
Lizzi- And Fletcher knows I like him :(  
Michael-And Lizzi knows I like her :(  
Olive- And Brad know I like him :(  
Brad-Bella knows I like her :(  
Angus- And Olive has been knowing I love her :)  
Fletcher- And Chyna, you have 2. But, I guess I have to sa- wait, Who did you say you like, Chyna?  
Chyna-Nigel Lizzi-No, I didn't hear Nigel. You did some one's name then their name again..  
Bella-Yeah! Wait Olive, you have a great memory. What was the name she said after the person she said she liked?  
Olive- I'll start from the top. Chyna said, "Chyna-We make a love rectangle! Michael likes Lizzi, Lizzi likes Fletcher, Fletcher likes me (Chyna), I (Chyna) like Auuuu *while sneezing says ungus*, Angus likes Olive, Olive likes Brad, Brad likes Bella, and Bella likes Michael. Brad & Fletcher- You like ANGUS?  
Michael- Lizzi, I have avery important question to ask you. *kneels on one knee and holds out a small box* Will you-  
Lizzi- As much as I like you, as a friend. I like Fletcher. So, I won't marry you.  
Michael-We're only 15. I wasn't going to ask you to marry me. If we were like 6 years older, I would. But, I as I was saying. Will you accept this braclet?  
*Hands Lizzi the braclet*  
Lizzi- Well, since you handed it to me I guess so.  
Bella-Well Michael- That Olive-Was Fletcher-Akward Angus-Well Chyna-Now Brad-On Lizzi-;D :D xD Bella-With Michael-The Olive- Story ;)  
Fletcher- Hip :P Angus- Hip :/  
Chyna-Hooray :)  
Brad- Lizzi?  
Lizzi- *says all together* Well, that was akward. Well, now on with the story. Hip, Hip, Hooray!

Olive's POV

I am totes perf. I just ACT smart. Those 'facts' aren't even real. Being totes perf, you HAVE to act. I started when I was put into this stupid C.O.W Farm or is something else? I am the 'dum blond' [*Author's Note: I know how to spell dumb blonde, but I'm trying to make Olive a 'dum blond' as she calls it*] at school. Ugh. I wish I can actually be the totes perf at school and not Olive, the brain. Because, I am not 'the brain'. That is why I am totes perf. Are you Jeli.? HAHA.  
Uh, wait I just got asked a question from Dorko, Scott or is it Fletchvvvirr? [I did Fletchvvvirr on purpose] Wait. "Hey Olive." Olivia be your normal self now not the Olive everyone thinks you are. "Uh, Dorkis? Dorko? Dork? Which do you perfer? One thing is, get away from me, I'm totes perf popular. Second thing is, I perfer Olivia. And three, don't do #1, you're pretty cute, Doris? Dorko? Dork?" I said feeling myelf. "Umm, 1. None of those name, just Fletcher. 2. I won't get away from you *smile*. 3. Okay, OLIVIA.. 4. Okay and I already you just Fletcher. But thanks, I like this NEW Olive, Olivia I mean." he said. "No probs." I said.  
"Well." he said. "I have a 3 questions for you!" I said excited. "What?" he asked. "1. Do you like me?" I asked. "Nope." he said. I frowned. "Do you want me?" I asked. "No." he said. I frowned bigger. "Would you cry if I left?" I asked. "Not at all." he said. I started sobbing and walking away, he grabbed my arm and twirled me around. "I don't like you, I LOVE you. I don't want you, I NEED you, and I wouldn't cry if you left, I would DIE." he said. With that I smiled. He smiled too. "Soo, um, Olivia. I was wondering will you be my gggggiiiiiirrrrrllllll-" "Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend." Olivia said cutting off her new boyfriend. "I love you." Fletcher said. "I love you too." I said. *Fletcher about to kiss Olivia then stops* "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Oh okay." I said knowing what he meant. "Um, Kaelan or author [That's me]? Will you go to someone's POV instead of mine or Dorkis?" I asked as Fletcher glared at me. "I mean Fletcher's or mine?" I asked. "We need privacy." he said joining the convo. [Sorry, it's Olivia's POV. And at the begining she said she was a 'dum blond']

Lizzi's POV

I am Lizzi, of course. My BFF's are Bella, Paisley, and Lexi. Which, Lexi is only the 'mean' cheerleader, Bella, Paisley, and I are the nice ones. I quoted mean, because Lexi's NOT all that mean when you get to know her, of course I HAVE to say that because, I'm her BFF, along with Paisley and Bella. I did have a crush on Fletcher, but I now like this football athlete named Michael. The only problem is he likes Bella, my BFF. Not me, but her. I'm not mad at Bella, I'm mad at Michael. It's his feelings can he change them. Wait, Michael doesn't like Bella *no offence*, he likes me. He has liked me since I like Fletcher. But, I don't like Fletcher anymore. I like my new crush/admirer, Michael. Bella likes Brad. Brad likes Bella. Michael likes me. I like Michael. Fletcher likes Olivia. Olivia likes Fletcher. Chyna likes Angus. Angus likes Chyna. Uh-oh, I better run to Michael before Lexi, because that's where she's heading. Good thing I'm faster than her. I began to do fast cartwheels, then fast front flips *not summer salts :)*, then fast back flips, that all led up to Michael where I did the splits. "Oh hey Lizzi *smile* and Lexi *glare*?" he said. "Lexi, please go." I said/yelled at her. "Fine, just because your my BFF, you said pleas sort of calmly, and you liked him before I did." she said saying I liked him on purpose. I got up. "Sooo... You like me?" he asked. "Yeah. *blush* Do you like me?" I asked quietly. He heard me thought. "Not one bit, I love you." he said "Really?" I asked. "Totally. But, we got to go to class now." he said. "Okay." I said while holding his hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Is my name Lizzi?" I asked. "That was random, but yes." he said. "Then that your answer." I said to my new official boyfriend.

Michael's POV

Time Skip: 15 minutes before class sarts :)

We were passing notes. As in Lizzi and I were. It was before class, what did you expect? Here's our conversation.

Conversation:  
Me- How are you, Princess?  
Lizzi- Good. U? Oh that's what you're calling me now? Then, I call you Prince.  
Me-I am also good.  
Lizzi- Great, great. What are you drinking in class, Prince?  
Me- Dr. Salt..  
Lizzi-You mean pepper? Dr. Pepper? Can I have some?  
Me-Yes, it's Dr. Pepper. *passes note and drink to the kid beside him and whispers to give it to Lizzi*  
Lizzi- Great.. :P *passes note and drink back*  
Me- Why did you write :P? Wait, AAAUHHHHH... you drank ALL of my , Princess?  
Lizzi- Of course. :) Sowwyy [I know hot to spell sorry] Do you forgive me? Are you mad at me?  
Me- :/... Yes, I forgive you. I was never mad at you..  
Lizzi- Well, thank ya. Thank ya very much. *obbsesed with Michael Jackson* [I'm not really]

Before, I could write back my teacher, Mrs. Godejohn, came in. "Good morning class. Today we'll talk abo- AAAAUUUUHHHHH! What is that?" Mrs. Godejohn said/screaming. I ran to see what she saw at the front of the class. "That's a..." Michael began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CLIFFIES! I'll do the rest when I get 15 reviews, which I'm almost ther becaue I'm at 12.. REVIEW! REVIEW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
